Always Gonna Love Him
by Tragic Ophelia
Summary: Sequel to Gardenias and Love. Whatever does Rory do?


__

A/N: I'm continuing... But this is the last part! And Yale is in Ct, isn't it? Oh, well... Don't pay attention to that. I'm upset with Stanford losing to KANSAS of all people, and I know Duke is probably going to play Kent State, so they're out too, and basically, if they aren't playing, I'm mad. (I'm an Ohio fan). Ooh, flashbacks in italics & bold.. Locations in bold. The song lyrics are in italics, because Lorelai was singing them. Again, I love whoever listed me!

****

Two Months Later at Yale

Tristan sat in his dorm room, studying for midterms. He knew that to pass his sociology class, he'd have to have a miracle. There was no way he would ever understand the need for the studies to understand why people on the West coast voted differently than those on the East coast.

"Tris!" he heard his roommate, Adam, yelling for him.

"What, Adam? I'm studying!" he yelled back.

"There's a package for you," Adam said, walking into the room.

"Who is it from?" Tristan asked, studying the details of the quantitative study. "Who cares? No one in the world cares about why males age twenty-five to thirty-five vote for Republicans! Why someone did this study is completely beyond my realm of understanding! It's stupid!"

"Yeah, okay. It's from someone named Mary," Adam said, "In Fez? Where the hell is Fez?"

****

Wherever The Hell Fez Is

Rory smiled as she checked the progress of the package she had sent Tristan. He would love what she had sent, but would especially love the meaning of it. After reality hit two months before, she had been accepted to a foreign study program in Fez. Lorelai had been driving her up the wall wondering what she was going to do about Tristan, so she had finally done something. She could remember what Lorelai had said one morning about the pair.

__

"Deal with it, babe. This is reality. But I don't want you to look back and wonder what could've been. Look back and remember what did happen... And don't regret a moment of it. I look back to my mistakes, and I don't wonder what would've happened if I hadn't become pregnant. I remember every moment, and I don't regret any of it."

"When did she become so wise?" Rory pondered out loud. Her mom was right, she couldn't regret what she did. "Wasn't she singing that day?!'

__

I know something about love  
You've gotta want it bad  
If that guy's got into your blood  
Go out and get him  
If you want him to be the very part of you  
That makes you want to breathe

"Stop watching Ally! Argh.... I think I need to do something."

****

Back At Yale

"Mary in Fez... Hand it over," Tristan said. He took the package, and opened it up. He took out the letter and read it, which said something like "Having fun. I miss you. Love, Rory," in it, but Tristan wasn't paying much attention to it.

"Who names their kids Mary anymore? Isn't that so outdated?" Adam asked.

"It's a nickname, for Rory," Tristan explained simply.

"Rory... Mary... Don't see a connection there," Adam said, wanting the full story.

"All right... I know what you want. Sit. It's not like I want to study anyway..." Tristan waited for Adam to sit down before going on. "One day, Chilton got a new student. I was late to class, so when I slid in, I didn't know we had a new girl. I asked who she was, and someone replied 'New girl' so I deemed her Mary..."

****

Fez

"So he introduced himself, and called me Mary. Mary was the school nickname for people who had an innocent look about them, which I did. I had never been kissed, and I was sixteen. So Tristan decided to call me Mary. I thought he would stop, so I said 'The name is Rory,' which just encouraged him more," Rory said, explaining everything to her roommate, Tava. 

__

Here's the thing to do  
Tell him that you're never gonna leave him  
Tell him that you're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now

****

Yale

"I fell in love with her. I first saw her as a conquest, though. After all, I was Tristan DuGrey, crowned prince of Chilton. So I tried to annoy her. At the winter formal, I punched her boyfriend, and was pretty much knocked down to the bottom of the ladder. She wouldn't speak to me at all... Until the night of Madeline's party. Madeline is a good friend of mine, so I went to her party, with my girlfriend Summer..."

****

Fez

"So Summer ditched him in the middle of the party. I had broken up with Dean, my boyfriend, the night before. It had been our three month anniversary. It's not like you can really fall in love after only three months, right? Anyway, I went into the piano room, where Tristan was playing. We sat talking on the bench, and we kissed. After that, I ran away crying..."

__

I know something about love  
You gotta show him it and make him  
See that moon up above  
Reach out and get it  
If you want him to  
Make your heart sing out  
And if you want him to  
Only think of you

"We talked a few days later, and she explained it was because of her breakup, and she was just upset about everything. So we formed a tentative friendship, and she suggested I date Paris... Who was like a sister to me... I did that, and Paris ended up hating Rory for setting me up with her. But Rory and I remained friends until the ticket fiasco," Tristan said, taking a bag of coffee beans.

****

Fez

"Tristan bought tickets to a PJ Harvey concert, and told Paris I was going with him. She got mad at me, and then Tristan and I argued about something. He took my books, and said he wouldn't give them back to me until I agreed. We were near the courtyard, and my ex, Dean, showed up. He told me he loved me, and whatever else. I told him I hated Tristan, and we reunited on the Chilton courtyard. The next year.."

__

Tell him that you're never gonna leave him  
Tell him that you're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now

****

Yale

"I was sent to military school after breaking into my friend's dad's safe. So I went, telling Rory goodbye before I left. I returned a year later, still madly in love with her. We formed an even greater friendship. We soon became known as 'Rory and Tristan' or 'Tristan and Rory' but we were always together when people were talking about us. She and I became Prom Queen and King, and we were basically a couple without really being a couple..."

****

Fez

"...So Tristan and I went to different colleges. I went to Harvard, he went to Princeton. I know it's not that far, but it was far enough. I couldn't visit every weekend, anyway, because the amount of homework I had was unbearable! So after awhile, we only saw each other on breaks... Most of that time was spent catching up and drinking coffee, of course," Rory said.

****

Yale

"Wait... I'll finish in a second," Tristan said, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Tristan, it's Rory," she said.

"I know your voice, Mare," he said.

"Of course you do... Anyway, at the insistence of Tava and Lorelai, I have something to tell you," Rory said.

"What?"

"I love you," Rory said, quickly hanging up.

__

I know something about love  
You gotta take it and  
Show him what the world is made of  
One kiss will prove it  
If you want him to be  
Always by your side  
Take his hand tonight  
Swallow your foolish pride and

****

DuGrey Mansion, Twenty Years Later

"So that's how you got together..." Lorelai "Lori" Emily DuGrey said.

"And how many times have you heard this tale, young lady?" Rory teased. After that phone call, he had called her back and repeated her sentiments, which she knew, of course. They had married at the age of 25, three years after that day that Rory had found out. They had one daughter, who was fifteen, and starting her sophomore year at Chilton the next day.

"Close to a million. You, dad, and Lorelai love to tell me... And so does Lane," Lori said.

"And you know how the vows go?"

"Yep... 'I'm never going to leave you, I'm always going to love you,' which you both repeated," Lori said.

__

Tell him that you're never gonna leave him  
Tell him that you're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now  
Tell him that you're never gonna leave him  
Tell him that you're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now

"Yeah... I can hear Mom singing the song right now... She always was very off key," Rory teased. Her daughter laughed and disappeared to her room so that she could sleep.

"You know, I am never going to leave you," Tristan said, moving from his place in the doorway.

"And I'm always going to love you." 


End file.
